


Mr. WasTaken

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Roleplay, Smut, dreamnotfound, help me, i regret writing this whole smut, mr. wastaken, school girl george, teacher dream, teacher student roleplay kind of, they're in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George was watching the Dream manhunt stream, laughing at the absurdity of a Teacher-Student roleplay the chat and his lover were doing, until he got an idea.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	Mr. WasTaken

**Author's Note:**

> Both are adults, nothing illegal, we will never speak of this again, and no, I don't normally write NSFW so sorry if some stuff isn’t accurate (even though I'm an mlm lol)

George sucked in his stomach as he pulled up his tight lime skirt, over his thighs, onto his stomach. He took his unbuttoned dress shirt and tied it up right above his belly button. He grabbed his thigh highs. White with a lime green “Dream” smile. The skirt was uncomfortable, sure, and the entire outfit showed too much skin and kept him cold, but surely their “roleplay” would warm him up quick. He looked at himself in the mirror, twirling slightly, checking himself out. He adjusted small things, his ring, the thigh highs. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed his small white pumps and put them on.

He opened the bathroom door, heels clicking on the wooden floor. He stopped at the door of their shared bedroom, hearing Dream ending his stream. He had been watching Dream’s stream in his own office, laughing at the whole “Teacher Dream and student chat” roleplay, until the idea struck him. He owned an outfit that looked similar enough to one of those sexy student outfits you’d see in pornos. They kept their roleplay stuff hidden in the basement so he grabbed them and ran to the bathroom ASAP.

George opened the door to see a partially annoyed Dream huffing. He had a meeting with someone earlier that day, so he had been wearing a dress shirt, tie, and slacks. He didn’t bother taking off the outfit, and just unbuttoned a couple buttons and undid his tie. _God, that’s hot,_ George thought.

Dream took off his headphones after hearing the door open. He took a quick glance while putting down his headset and did a double take, eyes widening at what George was wearing. “Hey, babe, what’s up with the outfit?” Dream leaned back into his chair and rolled up his sleeves, showing off his toned forearms. George almost drooled.

“Mmm, nothing much, just waiting for my lesson,” George smirked, walking over to Dream. Dream grabbed George’s thighs and groaned slightly. They hadn’t gotten much time to do anything sexual so it felt like heaven to even grip George’s squishy thighs.

George grabbed Dream’s tie and straddled his lap. He pushed him into the chair, making out, tongues circling, lips bruising. They broke apart minutes later, out of breath. George slid off the chair, on his knees, and unzipped Dream’s pants. He pulled off his underwear enough for his cock to come out.

George gripped Dream’s dick lightly and stroked it a couple times, feeling it harden under his touch. “Don’t tease me like that or you’ll get detention.” With a small chuckle, he wrapped his lips around it, and went down. Dream let out a groan, hands holding onto chair’s arms. George let go of Dream’s cock and Dream took his hands and held them as he sucked him off.

This was a ritual for them, it made them feel more connected and made it feel more than just sexual roleplay. It wasn’t just them wanting to get off, it was them showing each other their love.

Dream tapped George’s hands twice, alerting him that he was getting close. George removed his mouth, let go of his hands, and wiped his saliva off his chin. The younger got up from his chair and pushed George onto the bed lightly. He undid his heels and took off his underwear and placed them on all on the ground.

“You lubed?” Dream asked, placing George’s legs over his shoulders.

“Yeah, baby, don’t worry about it,” George said, studying his lover’s face, waiting for Dream to enter.

Dream put his dick to George’s ass, feeling the warmed lube touch his tip. George whined in anticipation. He stuck half in suddenly, hearing George yelp, a mixture of pain and pleasure in his voice.

George slapped Dream’s arm lightly, “I told you not to do that again!” The latter just laughed it off, eventually getting the older to laugh as well.

“Okay, okay, ready?” Dream said, laughter finally dying down. George nodded and Dream complied. He slowly moved himself into George, deeper and deeper. George’s face flashed multiple emotions, pleasure, uncertainty, discomfort, but he definitely let go of the breath he was holding. Dream noticed George shifting around, and realized his skirt was too tight, so he unzipped his skirt enough that his stomach wasn’t totally dying.

He waited for the okay to start moving, then got three taps on his hand, and started moving in and out. George moved his arms to cover his eyes and let out a moan. It wasn’t anything too fast, since the one taking it did not enjoy fast speeds as much as slow love-making. Dream let out a small groan, loving the feeling of George’s warm ass.

George moved his right hand over to Dream’s and tapped 4 times, indicating it was okay to go faster. The latter was slightly shocked, “Are you sure?” He knew George was scared of getting hurt or not being able to walk for the rest of the day.

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s okay, go faster.” Dream picked up the pace, his pelvis hitting George’s ass at a consistent speed. Their moans filled the room, until Dream bent down, moved George’s arms, and kissed him.

Soft moans and skin smacking echoed in their room. Dream tapped George’s collarbones twice, indicating he was close. Dream pulled away from George to get a good look of his face as they both came. His face was shining from some sweat and his cheeks pinker than normal. He looked embarrassed, but that just made him cuter.

George came first, getting it all over his skirt. Dream following right after a couple more strokes. He let out a breath, tired from the “lesson.” He looked down at his lover with a soft smile, which George returned.

“Love you, Mr. WasTaken,” George said with a small chuckle.

“Love you too, Mr. NotFound,” Dream said, as he picked up George to clean up and fall asleep with.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to quit writing fanfics forever because of this


End file.
